Orion Eden
Orion Eden is the Bronze Saint of the Orion constellation in the 21st Century, one of Pegasus Kouga's closest friends and rivals, and the boyfriend of Aria. Eden commands the element of Lightning and is also the demigod son of Mars and Medea. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Orion Saint, Son of Mars *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Male *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': Year 1996 *'Classification': Demigod, Bronze Saint, Former Martian, Athena's Saint, Former Pallasite Third-Class *'Height': 172 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 54.5 kg (120 lb) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': White *'Attire': White long-sleeved, high collared jacket with dark-colored lining, dark blue trousers, dark shoes and string necklace with a violet, hexagonal-shaped gem; black sleeveless outfit, white chest, forearm and low-thigh armored plating with several purple gems, silver tiara that bares a "face"-like design with two "horns", two overlapping, black shoulder-pads with pointy edges and a neck collar, and a pair of white long fabric scarves *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Lightning Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Generation, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Strength, Immense Speed and Reflexes, Immense Durability and Endurance, Genius Intellect, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition, Miraculosity and Ryusei) *'Standard Equipment': Orion Superior Cloth Stone *'Weaknesses': Wind Cosmo *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Folgore Renaissance, Tonitrui Saltan, Orion's Devastation, Orion's Extermination Power Ranking *'Class': SS-Class. Master level with 7th Sense. *'Attack Potency': At least Town level, likely Large Town level | Mountain level *'Speed': High Hypersonic with Light Speed reaction speed | FTL *'Lifting Strength': At least Class 100 | Class G *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ | Class PJ+ *'Durability': At least Large Town level with Orion Cloth Stone | Mountain level *'Stamina': Metahuman *'Range': Several Dozen Meters with Lightning Attacks | Several Dozen Kilometers *'Intelligence': Genius *'Fighting Ability': Master *'Key': Orion Superior Cloth Stone | 7th Sense Appearance Eden is a lean-built, fairy tall young man with green eyes, fair skin, and tousled, spiky white hair. When not wearing his Cloth, he wears a white long-sleeved, high collared jacket that is zipped up with dark-colored lining and dark blue trousers, along with dark-colored shoes. Around his neck is a violet, hexagonal-shaped gem around his string necklace, which conceals his Orion Superior Cloth. Whenever he wears his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a sleeveless black outfit. Personality Eden is a mature, selfless, kind-hearted and noble character, who is willing to give his life for his friends and fight for the safety of Athena. He is also a bit sarcastic when making jokes, but is always serious on the task at hand. He also trusts Kouga without consequence, always agreeing to what he has to say, acting like an older brother who watches over him, and is willing to risk his life for his sake, having been glad to have met him as a friend and rival. Originally mysterious, aloof and distant, Eden believes in the dominance of the strong and disregards the weak, putting his faith in his own strength. He once believed in his father's dream of creating a new world and also wishes this for Aria before her death at Mars' hands. After Aria's death, Eden joined the Bronze Saints into stopping his father's plans, but still preferred to be alone in the aftermath. After conversing with Seiya about the "reason why he fights" and meeting both Subaru and Selene separately, he starts to realize how important friends and having someone to protect are, indicating his mental growth. Plot Abilities Orion Superior Cloth Stone: One of the 48 Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints, which is empowered the energies of the Ryusei Cosmo; it is a combination of Eden's Kyū, New and Omega Cloths. The Cloth consists of white armored plating, that completely covers his chest, most of his forearms, as well as most of the legs (up to his lower thighs), a silver tiara on Eden's forehead that bares a "face"-like design with two "horns", and several purple gems on numerous parts of the Cloth itself. It has two overlapping, black shoulder-pads with each only at the lower chest of the Cloth, with pointy edges, while the upper part act as the neck's collar, along with a pair of white fabric scarves hanging from each shoulder-plate, right to his knees. : Whenever he taps into the 7th Sense, he gains a pair of large, purple-blue wings from his back, his shoulders now point even more down than the previous shoulders did, adding three spikes from each shoulder, gains a few golden inlays, and his tiara slightly changes shape. *'Flight': Eden is capable of flying at supersonic speeds in a planetary atmosphere and levitate in mid-air or on the ground. *'Folgore Renaissance' (Renaissance Glare): Eden launches a strong punch with his left fist full of Lightning Cosmo. *'Tonitrui Saltan' (Dance of Thunder): Eden creates two or more spheres of electrical energy that launches toward the target with great force. The defensive use is to create a unique sphere between Eden and his enemy so if that person touches the sphere, they are rejected violently. *'Orion's Devastation': One of Eden's most powerful techniques. Eden concentrates all of his Cosmo into his left fist, then hits the ground hard, causing a huge explosion with the strength of a god. Eden used this technique to defeat Virgo Fudo after awakening his Seventh Sense. *'Orion's Extermination': Another powerful technique at Eden's disposal. Eden invokes lightning falling from the sky above him with one finger. Then that energy is concentrated in his hands, creating a sphere of energy that then explodes in the form of an electrical beam that moves towards the opponent. Lightning Manipulation: As a Saint of Lightning, Eden can create, shape, and manipulate the element of lightning and electricity. Eden's mastery over this element gives him a variety of ways to increase his advantage(s) in battle: generate lighting bolts of any size to attack his foes with, generate electric-powered barriers for defensive purposes, power-up electronics through an electrical discharge, enhance his punches and kicks with lightning-powered attacks aside from the added effect of static paralysis, or utilize electromagnetism to manipulate objects of inorganic matter to suit his whim. Forcefield Generation: Eden is one of the few Saints to generate forcefields to defend himself from enemy attacks. Immense Cosmo Power: Even by Bronze Saint standards, Eden possesses tremendously large amounts of Cosmo. Because he is born demigod, his Cosmo is far greater than average Bronze and Silver Saints. His Cosmo is purple in color. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Eden has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that he can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of his other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like telepathy, telekinesis, atomic manipulation and destruction, and/or projecting energy blasts. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Eden unlocked his Seventh Sense for the first time during his battle against Virgo Fudo. *'Ryusei': Relationships *Ludwig/Mars *Medea *Pisces Amor *Scorpio Sonia *Leo Mycenae *Pegasus Kouga *Aquila Yuna *Lionet Souma *Dragon Ryuho *Wolf Haruto *Apus Sachi *Vulpecula Emma *Aria *Selene *Sagittarius Seiya *Aries Kiki *Virgo Fudo *Subaru/Saturn Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Mars Clan Category:Team Pegasus Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters